


如梦之梦

by CrystalZhang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalZhang/pseuds/CrystalZhang





	如梦之梦

15年旧文补档。勿上升，OOC。

他在拍一场戏。

他穿着戏服，手里拿着一件白狐裘，在夜色里推开一扇门。门里有一张床，上面躺着的人盖着薄被，在安静地睡着，呼吸悠长。他怕那人冷，走上前将白狐裘该在他身上。

他的手指触碰到那个人的皮肤，温热细腻。他原本只想将狐裘盖紧，手指却不由自主地伸进被子里，继而伸进那人的衣服中，一点点滑下去。

他忽然意识到这是一场梦。荒唐又情难自禁的梦。

他还有一些理智，躺着的这个人是他敬爱的兄长，崇拜的演员，是点亮他眼睛的星星，是他的梦想。他该收回手，然后立刻醒来。 

可是这是梦。一个不需要承担后果，不需要思考未来的梦。一个只会有他知道的梦。他的手指收不住地向下划着，滑过锁骨，挑开衣襟，微抖着落在褐色的乳头上，忍不住轻轻捏了一下。

热。很热。

他在梦里也感到了焚身的火，而睡着的人却兀自安睡着，没有挣扎，也没有慌张，什么都不知道，睡得舒服而自然。这些能烧死人的情怀全是他的，只有他为此纠结痛苦，为此陷入泥潭又仿佛摘到了悬崖上的花。他恨恨地用了劲，看着小小的乳头在他手里慢慢地立起来，像一朵开放的花。

睡着的人依旧睡着，只是呼吸悠长得像一声声叹息。

他控制不住地解开衣服，附在那个人身上。

吻和手指胡乱地落在这人身上，无师自通一样肆意下滑。他该是不知道这些事的，可在梦里却分外熟稔，越过平坦的腹部，把玩腿间的性器，最后伸出手指探入禁闭的幽穴，轻轻地揉弄着，带着腻人的柔情和无尽的好奇一点点软化原本固执的通道，之后，他进入他。

在梦里都是催人泪下的温暖。他轻轻动作着，越来越无法自持。他感觉自己摘到了最亮的星，采下了最艳的花，融化了最坚硬的冰山，最终，他操干着他的梦想。

一切都是不算数的，这只是一场梦。他在梦里变得越来越肆无忌惮，也因为梦境滋生了一种无边的绝望，他不知餍足地动作着，心想反正是场梦。

只是场梦啊，他喟叹着在最温暖柔软的地方爆炸，他抬起头想再看那人一眼，却看见了酒店的天花板。

他愣怔了一会儿，突然慌张地跳起来，内裤湿了一片，他知道那是什么。梦境让他变得窘迫，几乎什么都不敢再想，慌张地跑进卫生间清理着自己。

他竭力让自己不再回忆那个梦境，却在打点好一切后都忍不住想，那要是真的该多好啊。

*

吴磊一整天都不在状态，他的台词本来就少，还频频出错。第三次重来时胡歌走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，担忧地问：“没事吧？” 

和平常一样的随意的触摸惹得吴磊浑身一抖，胡歌有些惊讶，更担心地问：“你没事吧？脸怎么这么红？”他说着话就将手贴在了吴磊的额头，他皱着眉摸了摸，又反过来摸摸自己的，索性低下头，用自己的额头贴近吴磊的，“没发烧啊……” 

吴磊只比他矮一点，浑身僵硬得动也不敢动，只感觉胡歌的呼吸全都打在自己的脸上，带着薄荷的清淡味道和一丝丝烟味，让他更加僵硬了身体。

“我……”吴磊咽了咽唾沫，“我没事，就是昨晚做了些梦……没睡好……”他忽然意识到自己说了什么， 又羞又窘迫地咬了咬嘴唇，恨不得把那些话吸回来。然而胡歌已经直立起身子，面上的疑惑不解被一扫而光。他漂亮的眼睛了闪过一丝洞悉后的安慰，宽慰又暧昧地笑了笑：“我明白了……没关系，这都是正常的事……” 胡歌还想说什么，却有人叫他过去准备拍摄。他只好拍了拍吴磊的肩膀，“没什么大不了的，放轻松。人之常情，晚上我再和你说。你现在好好准备一下，可不能再出错了。” 吴磊有些云里雾里，他不知道胡歌明白了什么，也不敢想。他一时间只记得胡歌的最后一句话，强打着精神做了深呼吸，把台词在脑海里过了一遍。 

胡歌希望他不要再出错，于是他再也不敢，也不想再出错 。

喜欢成为不可说，思念成为不可讲，欲望深渊里他不忍拉朝思暮想的人下海，一切的千言万语和欲言又止就变成了“不能让他失望。

所有的爱和全部的心意，就变成了“不能让他失望”。

晚上吴磊躺在床上胡思乱想，忽然听到了敲门声。他没多想下床开门，门口站着胡歌。 

胡歌穿着一件白衬衫，最上面的扣子都没有系好，笑得弯了眉眼睛，跟他说：“Hi.” 吴磊还没有反应过来，胡歌已经弯着腰从他撑在门上的胳膊下钻进屋，清了清嗓子：“准备好跟胡老师谈谈人生了吗？” 一直到他和胡歌一起在床上坐下的时候，吴磊才回过神。胡歌的刘海放了下来，看上去比实际年龄小了太多。他眼角的疤已经被头发遮住了大半，还露出依稀的一点，吴磊突然觉得疼。

眼睛疼，心也疼。他这一疼就没留意胡歌说了些什么，等他再回过神，就听见胡歌说：“你没必要觉得慌张，谁都是这样过来的。”

……过来什么？吴磊不解地眨了眨眼。 胡歌对上他的视线，不在意地拍了拍他的肩膀：“梦见喜欢的人这件事。” 哦。吴磊随意点点头，然后又猛地抬起来头，话控制不住地脱口而出：“你也有喜欢的人？” “我像你这么大的时候当然有喜欢的人啊。”胡歌随意地说，拍了拍吴磊的肩膀，“喜欢是一件美好的事情，你还小，会因为喜欢而产生一些……你觉得并不好的  
事情，其实这没什么，人之常情，你要明白，喜欢是没有错的，和喜欢有关的事也没有什么错。你只是还小，没有办法控制自己而已。” 

哦。吴磊低下头，那我喜欢你是没错的了？ 

“何况你也到年龄了嘛。你会想要和喜欢的人做一些亲密的事情，甚至你会梦见你和一个人做一些亲密到让你觉得羞耻的事。你没必要慌张，这是正常的生理状况。” 

哦。吴磊舔了舔唇，“那我梦见和你做也没事了。”他这句话说得极小声，胡歌没听清，询问道：“你说什么？” “没什么。”吴磊慌张地掩饰。他看着胡歌像猫咪一样微微眯了眯眼，露出一丝狡黠的笑，“你该不会是说你不知道该怎么办吧？” 吴磊一心只想把这件事掩过去，忙不迭地点点头，等他回过神的时候，胡歌已经笑着讲完了“我教你”，向他凑近了些，几乎是将他挤在了床边，一只手撑在他身边，另一只手探进了他的裤子。

一切都来不及反应。吴磊只感觉一只修长柔软的手隔着内裤抚摸着他的性器，试探着捏了捏，感受到它慢慢抬起头，惊叹着低声说：“这么大？” “啪”，一根弦断了，吴磊什么都再来不及想，他跌坐在床上，只觉得下半身又热又涨，疼得快要爆炸，而一只手探进他的内裤，先是试探着碰了碰，像是被烧到一样向后退去。

他按住了那只手，呼吸已经乱了，他喘息着盯着眼前人，说：“哥哥，你说你要教我的。” 胡歌的手被他按了结实，只觉得手下的东西越来越硬，越胀越大，像是蛰伏着的虫子忽然苏醒了，亲吻着他的手掌心。他甚至感到了湿意，不知道是他手心被烫出来汗，还是性器上冒出了淫液。 他心里觉得没什么大不了，上学的时候也和要好的朋友互相来过手活，何况现在只是在教一个孩子一些到年龄了该知道的东西。

他努力放自然，慢慢握住了手间的硬物，另一只手开始脱着吴磊的裤子。“首先你可以先摸摸……摸摸它”，他突然觉得羞耻，在比他小太多的孩子面前，他一时找不到一个合适的代词，“然后握住它。” 吴磊的裤子连同内裤被他脱了下来，现在一低头就能看见他手间握着的东西。吴磊个子高，这东西也相当可观，在他手里狰狞地鼓起，他忽然羞于看下去。 

胡歌扭过头，“剩下的你看着就好。” 他一只手动作着，在柱身上上下撸动，拇指磨过囊袋和龟头。他的手法显然生疏，因为突然而起的慌乱而越发慌张，然而他一直小心翼翼地动作着，生怕弄疼了吴磊。

他叫吴磊看着他，却不知道吴磊看见的是怎样一番情景。

修长白嫩的手握着粗红硬长的性器，色彩差浪荡淫靡。那只手已经湿透了，却依然尽责地抚摸着，指尖已经被磨红了，偶尔会不由自主地露出缩回的趋势，却被主人强硬地继续按着上下撸动。

指尖的红一路蔓延着，胡歌的耳廓也有些微红。吴磊突然伸出手抱住胡歌，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，唇间吐出的热气熏得他的耳朵越红了。 胡歌只当吴磊情不自禁，连吴磊的舌头舔上他的脖颈都没有在意。只是加快了手上的动作，他感觉吴磊的身体僵了僵，心知小孩子快到了顶点，于是加重力道捏了一下，说道：“射吧。”

他不知道自己的嗓子什么时候哑的，也不知道他这一声给吴磊带来了多么大的刺激。他只感到抱着他的小孩子忽然咬上了他的脖颈。 

他本想收回手，却又被吴磊按住了。灼热的液体烫得他手缩了缩，想抽回又没法抽回，被慢慢射了一手。 

他感到吴磊的身体慢慢放松下来，才觉得脖子上的刺痛。他有些没原由的慌张，强自按下那些抓不住的情绪，抽了几张纸巾擦干净手，笑了笑，“就是这样。” 

胡歌想保持冷静，然而慌张得莫名其妙。他说着你好好休息，几近落荒而逃，等他回到自己的房间，才发现他硬了。

他叹口气，走进卫生间，用刚抚摸过吴磊的手慢慢握住了自己。

“这都什么事啊。”一声感慨夹在在叹息声里。 

吴磊静静躺在床上，在黑夜里闭上眼。

他看见有一丛花开在悬崖上，他犹豫了很久，终于伸出手。 

END


End file.
